flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Updates
Current VersionCurrent Versions – Previous VersionsPrevious Versions ---- ||var1}} Version 1.2 (Mar 28th) * Introducing the Bumblebee! He's adorable and doubles your pollen count. Now available in the store. * Tons of visual and functional upgrades – check out the new store, butterfly inventory (formerly "storage") and incubator screens. * Beautiful new flower visuals. Also, you can now sell the ones you don't need for Honeydew! * Bug fixes. Version 1.3 (April 17th) * Refinements for game-play. * Support for upcoming special events, including new butterfly sets! Coming soon! Version 1.4 (May 21st) :NOTE – This update is optimized for iOS 6.0 and up. Please update to ensure the best Flutter experience possible. * Friends! Add or invite your friends from Facebook and gift each other Flutterbucks daily. * Attraction Flower Refinements: Each butterfly now has a unique recipe, and region flowers are specific to a set. * Support for future events and new butterfly special abilities. * More pollen produced on longer shifts. * New icons for the Flutterpedia. * General bug fixes and game refinements. :;Version 1.41 (May 30th) :* Multiple bug fixes. ::;In-game Update (???)' ::* The whole Uzuri set got Special Abilities. Version 1.5 (June 24th) * Get more flowers with the new frog character! * New mystical event type. * Send surprise gifts to your Facebook friends! * Bug fixes and optimizations. Version 1.6 :;Version 1.61 (July 25th) :* Missions! A Pygmy Kingfisher bird has arrived in your rainforest with some very important missions for your butterflies. Exciting new challenges and rewards await you! :* Daily Flower Specials. Check the Shop each day for flowers you can purchase with Honeydew for a limited time. :* Numerous stability, performance, and bug fixes. :;Version 1.63 (August 15th) :* Collect the new Amigo butterfly set by swapping gifts with friends. :* Limited time special offers from a new forest friend. :* Bug fixes and performance improvements. :;Version 1.64 (August 28th) :* Updated social system, now add friends through Game Center as well as Facebook. :* Support for new butterfly sets. :* Confirmation timer for Flutterbucks spent. :* General refinements and performance improvements. Version 1.7 (September 20th) * Decorations! Adorn your environment with unique visual treasures earned from completing sets and missions. * Storage revision. Now you can expand your capacity by collecting twig, leaf, and sap materials earned through game-play. * More space! We've added nine more rooms to unlock. * Bargain Beetle character now hangs out in your environment. * Event mechanics refinement, new limited sets on their way! * Social feature refinement. * Bug fixes. ::;In-game Update (October 07th) ::* The whole Citlali set got Special Abilities. Version 1.8 (October 31st) * New Flutterpedia! Explore and expand a magical tome that documents your discoveries in the rainforest. * New goals for perfecting sets with Flutterbuck rewards. * Give your friends a very special gift using "Shop for Friend". * |Wish for a gift from friends. * Lot's of friends? Give more than 5 daily gifts for 2 Flutterbucks each. * Refinements for events and messaging. * Bug fixes and performance improvements. :;Version 1.81 (November 12th) :* Support for upcoming special events. :* Bug fixes and general refinements. ::;Version 1.815 (December 17th) ::* Bug fixes and performance improvements. '''2014' ::;Version 1.816 (27. Jan) ::* Bug fixes and performance improvements. :::;In-game Update (March 28th) :::* The whole Turmeric set and Papakura set got Special Abilities. :;Version 1.83 (April 4th) :* Love is in the air! Get ready for the upcoming Valentines event which will feature new "Aphrodite" butterflies and special gifts. :* Performance improvements and bug fixes. :;Version 1.84 (April ???) :* Bug fixes. :* You can now sell caterpillars and chrysalises. :* Mission details are displayed on the 'switch mission' confirm dialog. ::;In-game Update (April 24th) ::* Colotis Event started. ::;In-game Update (May 5th) ::* Colotis Event ended. :;Version 1.85 (May 07th) :* Bug fixes. :* Optimization for low-end devices. :* "Creatures" section in the Flutterpedia. :* Feedback on which friends are actively playing flutter: ::* Feedback on when friends haven't played for a month. ::* Cannot send gifts to friends who haven't logged-in to receive previous gifts. ::* Scoring revamp to ensure that new players can compete with veteran player scores. :* Pollen cap introduced. You can only stack up to 1.000 pollen per pollen producing flower. ::;In-game Update (May 10th) ::* Mother's Day Sale: 50% less costs for flowers for gifts. ::;In-game Update (May 12th) ::* Mother's Day Sale ended. ::;In-game Update (May 14th) ::* A 'new' sleeping visitor appeared in the forest. ::In-game Update (May 15th) ::* The Jezebel Event started. ::* The Red-banded Jezebel is the first butterfly available to breed. ::;In-game Update (May 16th) ::* Black Jezebel released (2nd Jezebel butterfly) ::;In-game Update (May 18th) ::* Imperial Jezebel released (3rd Jezebel butterfly) ::;In-game Update (May 20th) ::* Red-spotted Jezebel released (final Jezebel butterfly) ::;In-game Update (May 26th) ::* Jezebel Event ended, all left over event flowers got converted to Honeydew. ::;In-game Update (May 29th) ::* All Mayan Star butterflies got Special Abilities. ::;In-game Update (May 31st) ::* The Honey Bee is on sale for half price. ::;In-game Update (June 02nd) ::* The Honey Bee sale ended. :;Version 1.86 (June 06th) :* More forest space! ::* Five more expansion slots in your forest. ::* Lowered expansion costs. ::* Lowered Storage costs. :* Game balancing. ::* Fully leveled butterflies now sell for Honeydew instead of Flutterbucks. ::* The Comma Special Ability was changed to be less powerful. ::* Minor tweaks: Event flowers will now be cheaper, but laying eggs a bit more expensive, and the frog will produce less event flowers (players with huge stores of frog treats were blitzing through events almost instantaneously) ::;In-game Update (June 07th) ::* Butterfly Selling Prices changed again. ::* Honeydew Heaven Event: All butterflies earn the double honeydew as usual for the weekend. ::;In-game Update (June 10th) ::* Honeydew Heaven Event ended. ::;In-game Update (June 12th) ::* Players with a Comma received an in-game message and 500 as compensation. ::* The Metalmark Event started. ::;In-game Update (June 23rd) ::* The Metalmark Event ended. ::;In-game Update (June 28th) ::* Mission Event started! Half time and half switch cost for all missions! ::;In-game Update (June 30th) ::* Mission Event ended. |var2}} Notes * Update information for iOS until 1.84 are solely taken from iTunes History and sic!. * Date specification is based on Universal Time (UTC, formerly known as GMT). Date specifications given in your game are based on PST (Pacific Standard Time). __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Game Content